Twilight Through Alice's Eyes
by MaladaptiveDayyDreamerr
Summary: This is how I envision how Twilight would happen through Alice's eyes. I always have this thought when I rewatch or reread Twilight so now I am making it a reality! I am writing this while reading Twilight and Midnight Sun to try and keep the events as accurate to the original as possible. Please enjoy and obviously I do not own the characters or the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here is a story of Twilight through Alice's eyes. I think about this every time I re-read or re-watch Twilight. I hope you enjoy and obviously I am writing this for entertainment purposes only and I do not own the story or any of the characters! I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Lunch was always a tedious part of my day as an average high school student.

However, I wasn't a _normal_ high school student. The thought crossed my mind at how well we all fit into the school day. Most other high school student's were waiting for their significant other to be on the verge of ripping someone's head off.

I kept my eyes on a tile on the ceiling of the school cafeteria. I was so worried about Jasper. I needed to ask Edward how he was doing. _Edward._ I thought. _How is he holding up?_

Edward frowned, the smallest frown.

My mind was on full alert now. What could possibly be going on? I looked at Jazz from my peripheral vision. _Is there any danger? _I searched ahead, into the immediate future, skimming through visions of monotony for the source behind his warning.

Edward slowly turned his head to the left, as if he was looking at the bricks of the wall, and then to the right, back to the cracks in the ceiling. He was shaking his head subtly to answer my private question.

I relaxed. Jazz wasn't in danger or a danger to others at the moment. _Let me know if it gets too bad_.

He moved his eyes to the ceiling and back down. I thought in my head, _Thanks for doing this_.

It had been two weeks since our last hunting trip. I was only uncomfortable occasionally during the school day when a human came a little too close or if the wind blew the wrong way. I continued to search the future to see if anyone was planning on walking this way, although it was very doubtful since humans in their subconscious minds always told them to stay away.

Jasper not only was the newest to this "diet" but he also had to feel everyone's thirst on top of his own. It broke my heart to know that he was suffering. My mind looked for his immediate future. I saw him hesitating to get up and walk towards a girl. If my heart could flutter it would be right now.

As I was thinking of how he must be suffering, Edward kicked his chair.

He met Edward's gaze for a minute, and then looked down. "Sorry," he muttered.

"You weren't going to do anything," I murmured to him, soothing him although it was a lie. "I could see that. It helps a little if you think of them as people," I spoke too fast for human ears to understand, if anyone is too close enough to hear. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said curtly. He stared out of one of the small windows that were spaced just under the eaves around the long room. I could tell I should stop talking by his tone.

I ignored the pain that I was feeling and sighed. I stood up and took my tray of food to take my tray and throw it away. It was doing no good giving him encouragement. I would just go to class early to look for his future away from him so he couldn't feel if I was getting anxious or worried. It would be too easy for him to read me and know I was watching for him.

No one liked a babysitter.

I danced through the rest of my day, focusing not on Spanish, Pre-Calculus and other trivial high school classes, but instead, Jasper. He was too dangerous right now. I wouldn't let him hurt someone or himself.

Every small decision he was making, I was thinking about with incredible scrutiny. Some might think it was ridiculous. I was seeing everything, like the color of pen he was choosing to how many times he was deciding to breathe in his classes.

The end of the day could not come any slower than it currently was.

As soon as the last bell rang, I was dancing to Jasper. He met with me and his black eyes flickered to the ground with guilt. He could tell I was anxious. The only thing that would cause me anxiety right now, the only immediate fear, would be him exposing us. "I'm s-"

I stood on my tip toes and pushed my finger against his lips. "Shhhh… don't." I smiled softly. Now that I was with him, it was so much nicer to not have to strain and think of his every move.

Now that I was with him, others future crept into my mind.

Edward.

"What is he doing?" I said out loud.

Jasper looked at me. "Who?"

"Edward…" I trailed off trying to focus as we walked to the Volvo.

Rosalie and Emmett were already in the car. They were sharing an embrace that would have made us uncomfortable if we were not used to it by now. Jasper was listening to my emotions and calming my nerves. But I couldn't get over how confused I was and alarmed.

We slid into the Volvo and my eyes stayed focused on not what was in front of me physically, but instead Edward's future. He was in between the decision of slamming Mrs. Cope's head into her desk and drinking the new girl's blood, and another of cutting his breath and coming back to the car. I was hoping that he would make the right decision.

He made the right decision. He was walking towards the Volvo now. When he got in, I asked him with alarm, "Edward?"

He shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded.

Edward threw the car in reverse. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jazz were all staring at me to piece together what was going on. I allowed myself to search for his future. _He was leaving._

My stomach dropped. Besides Jasper, Edward was who I was closest to in the house. Even for vampires, we were freaks. We usually stuck together. "You're leaving?" I whispered.

"Am I?" he hissed through his teeth.

I saw his other option of his future besides leaving. Edward's eyes were glowing a bright and bloody crimson. We would all have to go and hide before we were exposed. The vision became even more detailed, him hunting her down by her scent in the Chief's house.

"Stop!" Edward groaned.

I whispered an apology, my eyes wide with fear at what his future was.

The vision shifted as I feared for him. It was now an empty highway at night, the trees covered in snow, flashing by at almost two hundred miles per hour. "I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone."

I felt Emmett and Rosalie shift and give each other a glance besides me. Jasper placed a hand on top of mine. "Drop us off here, Edward. You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded in agreement before forcing the car to a sudden stop. The others got out silently as I leaned towards him. "You will do the right things. She is Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too." I slid out of the car to join the others. The anxiety began to fill me as Jasper attempted to calm me from my panic. I would have to explain exactly what I saw so they knew why he was leaving. It was the only way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone again! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I do not own the characters or story.

**Chapter Two**

It had been about a week without Edward in the house. It felt lonely. I spent my time distracting myself with Jasper and researching the latest fashion trends. Jazz knew that I felt off without Edward. It was odd without my brother in the house. Besides Jasper, Edward understood me the most out of everyone in the big house. Missing him was natural.

I saw that he was returning home. He was running towards Carlisle's car the decision already made to return home and face his monsters head on. Jasper felt the warmth that surrounded me and knew before I had to say anything. "He's coming back?" Hope filled his words. Jasper also missed having Edward around.

A smile filled my face as I nodded. He would be home by the end of the night. "He's coming back. Tonight or tomorrow morning at the very latest."

We waited for him to return. Jasper had his hands on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing up and down. He was absorbing my happiness I was sure. All of us heard Carlisle's car before it turned into the driveway. Esme smiled and was the one to go to the door. Once Edward walked through he looked at her and gave an apologetic smile. "Don't ever do that to me again, Edward." She wrapped him in a loving embrace.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Esme. I needed to get away."

"You have time to say goodbye, next time."

Edward nodded his head before looking at us. He smiled apologetically to all of us.

It was back to normal. Our family was whole again.

The struggle was going to be tomorrow. He would have to face his demons all over again. It would have been easier to forget her scent when he was in Denali. Trapped in Forks High School would be different. I would be looking for the future to see if he had any intentions or subconscious thoughts of slipping up. I would prevent that from happening if there was any other way.

The next day as we all walked into the cafeteria, I was watching for anything to arise. "It's going to be okay," I said breathlessly. Jasper had his hand under my elbow as he guided me forward as my eyes were not looking at the present but rather the future cafeteria scene.

I heard Edward sigh next to me. "Of course it is."

Focusing harder on what Bella Swan's future would be was easier the more I looked for her. "She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in… she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

Edwarded grunted, "Of course we will sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be fine."

Jasper helped me into my seat as I readjusted to the present and focussed on Edward's face. "I think you're right."

He pinched the top of his nose. "Of course I am."

Jasper rubbed the small of my back as he stared at Edward. I wondered what he was telling him in his head. How different this week had been versus last week. I wondered if Jasper was happy to be out of the center of our worry.

"Anything new?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward scanned the room. "Nothing. She… must not have said anything."

We all raised our eyebrows in unison to that news. Emmett chuckled. "Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are. I bet I could have frightened her better than that."

Edward rolled his eyes in response.

"She's coming in. Try to look human." I interrupted their joking.

"Human, you say?" Emmet chuckled.

He held his fist, twisting his fingers to reveal a snowball he had saved in his palm. He had his eyes on Jasper but I knew that he wasn't going to throw it at him. His future was so certain. He hurled the ice chunk towards my head. I flicked it away with my fingers. It had ricocheted across the length of the classroom, too fast for a human eye. It shattered with a sharp crack against the brick wall, breaking the brick in the process.

Humans in the room looked for the culprit. "Very human, Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby."

As Bella Swan was in line to get food, Edward looked sick. Bella might have been too as she was saying she was only going to get a soda today. As her human friends sat them down at their usual table, I elbowed Edward and thought, _She's going to look soon, act human. _

"Ease up, Edward." Emmett jokes. "Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Edward murmured.

"You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

While he was going on about eternity, I tossed a smaller handful of ice that I had been hiding into Emmett's unsuspecting face. He blinked his golden eyes in surprise and then grinned. "You asked for it," he leaned across the table and shook his hair in my direction. The snow flew out from his hair and splattered Rose and I. "Ew!" Rosalie complained.

I laughed and everyone at the table joined in. It was the perfect winter picture for Bella Swan to notice as her eyes were glued onto our table. I saw that she would still be looking at us still so I held my tray up as a pretend shield and kept the laughter going. Edward glanced over at her table and stared at her.

We all eased drop as Jessica Stanley noticed that Edward was staring. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

Bella Swan whispered back, "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No… should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't like anybody." Jessica sneered. "Well they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him!" Bella said anxiously.

The rest of the lunch period went on as usual. The Swan girl did not look at our direction for the rest of the hour. As the lunch period ended, the humans left the cafeteria. We all stayed, waiting for Edward. I was anxiously looking for his future. I hesitated before saying, "I think it's okay… your mind is set. I think you'll make it through the hour."

I was worried about how fast his future could change if he didn't want her to be safe anymore. If he let the vampire nature win.

Jasper glanced at me and then Edward. "Why push it, Edward? Go home. Take it slow."

Emmett disagreed with him. "What's the big deal? Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

Rosalie frowned. "I don't want to move yet. I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. _Finally_."

While they talked, I was busy seeing what wasn't physically here. "No, Rose, I think it really will be okay. It's firming up. I'm 93 percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." I wondered what had made this more sure… what was Edward thinking of.

"Go to class." Edward ordered as he pushed himself away from the lunch table. He strode away without looking back at us. I would be an anxious wreck all next period trying to see if he was going to kill Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own any of the characters or the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Twilight through Alice's eyes.

**Chapter Three**

I sat in my class with a blank expression on my face. I knew the teacher would not call on me because daydreaming was a common trait for me. I was getting an A so there was no use to force me to participate. I was fixated on if Edward was going to make the right decision or not.

As the end of class drew near, I was frozen in horror at my vision. Bella tosses her thick hair and Edward allowed the scent to overtake him in the back of the throat. He lunges for her-

I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the room. I started walking towards the science building at a quick human tempo. The vision died down and I saw instead him shutting his airway and not breathing. The bell rang and he fled the classroom. I could calm down and not worry. He got through the class without killing her.

The rest of the day went by without any close call visions coming into my head.

That night, Edward and Carlisle went out to hunt. Edward's eyes were still golden so I am sure he was not thirsty. Jasper held me in his arms on the couch while Emmett watched a football game on the big TV. I was busy watching Edward's future. Nothing too exciting of it was happening now, so I allowed myself to sink into Jasper's embrace.

My vision would randomly shift to Carlisle and Edward but always returning.

I refused to do anything while I was watching for him. Jazz knew that when I was stubborn enough I wouldn't budge. He led me upstairs while he read and let me watch in silence for the change.

I saw Edward waiting for sunrise and thinking things through. Whatever he was thinking about it ending with him leaving Forks and telling the school he was going on a boarding trip to Europe or to visit distant relatives that he came in contact with. My heart sank with that realization of the decision he had made.

Jasper looked up while he felt my mood shift. "Again?"

I nodded as I got up to go sit on the top of the stairs for Edward. He saw me as he was coming up to change. _You're leaving again_.

He nodded. _I can't see where you're going_.

"I don't know yet…" he whispered back to my thought.

_I want you to stay…_

He shook his head cutting off my thought.

_Jazz and I could come with you_.

Edward looked pained. "They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. Also, think of Esme. Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

_You're going to make her sad._

"I know. That's why _you _have to stay."

_That's not the same as having you here, and you know it._

"Yes… but I have to do what is right."

_There are many right ways, and many wrong ways, aren't there?_ As I thought that, I was taken away in a vision where indistinct images flickered through my mind like someone switching through the channels on a television. He was glittering in a meadow with someone else but not enough to recognize. The image disappeared as a million tiny choices rearranged the future again.

Edward signed as the vision went dark, "I didn't catch much of that."

_Me either. Your future is shifting around so much that I can't keep up with much of it. I think though…_ I flipped through a vast collection of recent visions, all blurry and vague. "I think something is changing. Your life seems to be at a crossroads, Edward."

He laughed. "You do realize that you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival?"

I stuck my tongue out.

"Today is all right, though, isn't it?"

"I don't see you killing anyone today, if that is what you are asking." I assured him.

He smiled kindly at me. "Thanks, Alice."

"Go get dressed. I won't say anything- I'll let the others know when you're ready." I darted back down the stairs and thought _I will really miss you…_

As Edward drove us to school we all sat in quiet. I could tell Jasper was feeling my nervous and upset aura. He would respect my decision to bring it up if I wanted to talk about it.

When we got to the high school, Jazz went to walk inside with me but I shook my head. I wanted to wait with Edward. He was standing by his car waiting for her to arrive. Bella Swan parked away from the two of us.

As she got out of her truck, she tested the slick ground to not slip. I saw Edward's future going from standing at the car to going and talking to her. It flickers before he decides to stay in the car. Edward was smiling at her as she tried to walk around to the back of her truck.

A vision hit me and I gasped aloud, "No!".

Tyler Crowley had chosen to take the turn into the lot at a very fast speed. This choice would send him skidding across a patch of ice and directly into Isabella Swan.

Before I realized, the vision was shifting and changing. Edward and leaped across the lot and threw himself between the van and the frozen girl. He caught her around the waist, and yanked her from the path of death.

If vampires could vomit, I would. He had exposed what we were to her.

I listened to what he was saying to her, "Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

A vision flooded my head as Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett heard the commotion and turned back around to come to the parking lot. Jasper was at my side as fast as a human would be in an emergency. His arms around me. "You're kidding me." Rosalie muttered.

Emergency services were at the scene. They were prying the van away from the truck to show Edward and Bella in the middle of all that mess. Edward convinced the EMT to not have him ride in the ambulance but instead send Bella on the stretcher insisting that she hit her head before he could yank her away.

To make matters worse, her father showed up at the scene of the accident. Once he saw that it was his daughter he panicked and ran up demanding to know what was going on. Everything happened quickly after the Chief's daughter was the one getting the care and attention. They were headed to the hospital at once.

Most of the school was going to the hospital. We stayed at school. We knew Edward was going to be okay. We went about the schedule waiting for his return to school. I saw in a vision that he would return to biology, without the Swan girl. "Emmett, ask about it at Spanish. He will be back by then."

Emmett nodded his head as we all stalked off to class. Pain, anger, and fear filled our thoughts. Jasper rubbed my shoulders before we parted to our separate classes. While I sat in class, visions choked me.

My family was torn. They all had their own decisions made on what just happened. Jasper had his mind set on what he was going to do. He wanted to destroy her. Destroy the possibility of exposing our family. I shook that vision out of my head. No. I would talk to him.

Rosalie wanted to fight Edward. I saw that in his mind he already was set that he would fight for her. This girl that he barely knew. Emmett was torn between his decision I saw. He didn't want to fight Edward but naturally he had to stand with Rosalie.

I let the vision fade into the background as I walked to the Volvo. I sat silently next to Jasper. It bothered me how I saw his future. He was coming at Bella in every direction possible and I always saw Edward trying to block his advance. As Edward read my mind, the vision changed to cutting Jazz off earlier than the Swan house.

_Stop that Edward. It can't happen this way. I won't let it I will not allow any harm to come to Jazz..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tried to ignore the future so that Edward would not be using my visions as a way to attack Jasper. We all walked into the dining room as soon as Edward parked the car. Esme and Carlisle were holding hands on top of the table as we joined them.

Rosalie sat directly across from Carlisle. Emmett besides her. I saw Jasper hesitate before standing against the wall behind Rosalie.

As I walked in, I saw the future was still too indistinct for me to make any use out of it. I sat next to Esme without any thought in the matter and rubbed my forehead. The unclear future was giving me a headache.

Edward spoke first. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean," Rosalie began, "'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean. I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

Esme murmured. "No, Edward."

He patted her hand reassuringly. "It's just a few years."

"Esme's right, though." Emmett said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the _opposite_ of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major."

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

I rubbed my forehead with greater intensity as everyone in the room had their own decisions. Their own futures flickering through my brain.

"She won't say anything. Alice, back me up."

I stared at my brother. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." My eyes flickered to Rose and Jasper. Those two were so set on ending the human that it was so resolute.

Rosalie snapped and slammed her palm on the table. "We cannot allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it is not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind- you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful."

Edward shook his head. "We have left rumors behind us before."

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

He scoffed. "Evidence."

My visions flipped to an image of Jazz handling the human as he nodded in agreement with Rose. His eyes were hard.

Carlisle turned to Rose. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is innocent."

Rose kept her teeth slammed shut when she said, "It's not personal, Carlisle. It's to protect us all."

Carlisle paused before responding, "I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Rosalie pouted and Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose."

"The question," Carlisle continued, "is whether we should move on?"

"No," Rosalie groaned. "We just got settled. I don't want to start my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle said.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" He shrugged instead of responding to her. "Besides, I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost normal."

Carlisle assured her, "We don't have to make a decision now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary."

Edward spoke next, "Jasper, she won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right."

Edward repeated himself. "I will not allow it."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan." They stared at each other, measuring their opposition.

"Jazz." I interrupted.

He only broke his gaze from Edward for a moment. "Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-"

"That's not what I'm going to say. I was going to ask you for a favor. I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's going to be."

The vision inside my head was crystal clear. A set future. I was smiling and had my arm slung around Bella's shoulders. Bella was returning the same smile.

Jasper gasped. "But… Alice…"

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." The vision grew clearer as he indecision to end the human cleared the future more. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

Edward choked out a question. "Alice… does this mean?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward." A glimpse of another future shot through my head but I quickly shut it out and stared at Jasper like I was trying to re-memorize every detail of his face.

Edward caught on rather quickly. "What are you hiding, Alice? Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?"

Him saying her name made the vision pop in my head. The same image but she was sparkling as brilliantly as I was. I silently cussed when it happened. "NO!" He shouted and was on his feet.

"Edward!" Carlisle was on his feet too, his arm on Edward's shoulder.

"It's solidifying." I whispered. "Edward, every minute you're more decided. They're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

Emmet complained then, hating when Edward and I spoke in code. "Will somebody please let the rest of us in on the mystery?"

"I have to leave," I whispered to Alice.

"Edward, we've already been over that," Emmett said loudly. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward." I whispered. "I don't know if you can leave anymore." I silently added, _Think about it. Think about leaving._ _I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward. If you leave, if he thinks that she is a danger to us…_

"I don't hear that." He argued.

_Not right this moment… but would you risk her life and leave her undefended?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" He groaned and sunk back into the chair that he had lept out of momentarily before.

_Edward… I love her, too. Or at least I will love her. IT's not the same, but I want her around for that. I can see how it will be when she is in my life._

"Love her, too?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _You can be so blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_

He shook his head. "No. I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try…" I said skeptically.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett bellowed.

"Pay attention," Rose hissed. "Alice sees him falling for the human! How classically Edward." She made a gagging sound.

"What?" Emmett asked before he laughed. "Is that what's been going on? Man, tough break."

"Fall for a human?" Esme repeated. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?"

"What do you see, Alice? What do you see, exactly?" Jazz demanded.

I turned towards his voice. "Well… it all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself… which would really irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you… or she'll be one of us someday." I heard Esme gasp quietly.

Edward was shouting now. "That's not going to happen! Either one, Alice!"

I continued without acknowledging what he said. "It all depends. He may be just strong enough not to kill her- but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control. More even than Carlisle has. He may be just strong enough… The only thing he's not strong enough to do is to stay away from her. That's just a lost cause." Edward stared at me when I was done speaking.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, this… complicates things."

Emmett chuckled, "I'll say."

Carlisle continued, "I suppose the plan remains the same, though. We'll stay and watch. Obviously, no one will… hurt the girl."

Jasper shook his head. "No. I can agree with that. If Alice sees only two ways-"

Edward growled "No!"

He ran out of the room and I made eye contact with Jasper. I trusted me and I would not let him down. Bella would become one of us or at least befriend us. I knew that to be true. Only time would tell what Edward would choose of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward was so incredibly stubborn. He was trying to show that he could be the model son and student by going through our human charade perfectly. He was trying to prove that he could change the future and stay away from the girl.

Almost a month had passed since our meeting and I could tell Edward was struggling. He tried to avoid her but she was intoxicating to him. "Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal." Everyone made sure to fidget and shift their weight. _I wish…_

"Stay out of it, Alice. It's not going to happen."

I pouted. I really wanted to form that friendship with Bella. Future me looked genuinely happy with her. I missed all the time I could be spending with her. He was being selfish to not start this immediately. _I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy._

"It makes plenty of sense to me." He murmured.

I got up and walked over to dump my tray. Jasper followed me and wrapped his arm around my waist. A calmness waved through me as he was manipulating my emotions. It was comforting to know that I had this type of rock in my life when the future was so unclear with Edward constantly changing it.

He walked me to my next class where I sat flipping through the future like it was a fuzzy television set. I was looking for the clearest image. Suddenly, one sparked my interest. Edward talking to Bella in their biology class. He was apologizing for being so rude recently. She was accusing him of not just letting the van smush her.

I smiled to myself and thought _good luck avoiding her now_. The future of her joining our life was becoming more absolute again with this new encounter.

At the end of the day, Rose and I walked to the Volvo together. She was watching Edward with her eyes squinted shut. "Where is he going?"

Edward was walking towards the gymnasium where Bella was leaving her class. He wanted to see if Eric was going to be successful in asking Bella to the school dance. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from smiling. Rose was not as pleased with his advances as I was.

Emmett was beside us before I could answer. "Edward is being… weird today. I think he's finally lost his mind."

"I can tell that, clearly." Rosalie sneered as we watched him get into the Volvo and pull it into the narrow lane, blocking her exit.

Jasper was next to me while this was going on. I'm sure he was testing our moods and was curious to find me excited about all this going on. I saw what was happening, Tyler wanted to ask her to the dance just like Eric and Mike had. That poor thing.

We heard the conversation from across the lot with no issue. "I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm stuck behind Cullen."

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here. Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." She said with irritation. I felt bad for my friend.

We got to the car by the time the awkward conversation was over. The look on Bella's face was that she was horrified. When we got to the car, Edward was rocking with laughter.

Edward shook his head to an invisible question and shook with fresh laughter as Bella revved her engine angrily.

"Let's go!" Rosalie hissed. "Stop being an idiot if you are even possible of that."

None of us spoke a word out loud on the way home. Edward continued to chuckle every now and then. As Edward turned into the drive I grew impatient. "So do I get to talk to Bella now?"

Edward snapped at me. "NO"

"That's so not fair. What am I waiting for?"

"I haven't decided anything, Alice."

I rolled my eyes at the lie he had just said. "Whatever, Edward."

"What's the point of getting to know her if I'm going to kill her?"

I pondered over that. It was not the destiny I saw him choosing but he did have a point. "I guess you are right, Edward."

As Edward left the car when we parked, I saw him going hunting. I sighed. I really wish he could find happiness like I saw him. If only he would open himself up to that possibility.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting in so long! I forgot I didn't upload these chapters! I feel so absent minded about that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and as always I have no rights over the characters or the story.

Chapter 6

Edward did not return at all that night. We drove to school without him the next day. I knew where he was. I saw it probably the moment he figured out where his feet were taking him. He had spent the night at the Swan residence. I felt awful keeping secrets from Jasper but I wanted to respect Edward and allow him to tell everyone else.

I saw him coming to school seconds after us. He was in the thick of the woods that bordered the pavement of the school. He waited until no one was looking before walking up to Bella's truck. She dropped her keys and got them for her.

"How do you do that?" She demanded.

Edward offered her the keys. "Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air."

I felt Jasper tense next to me. The idea of exposure in his mind and eliminating the threat. "My friend… remember?" He looked at me and smiled apologetically for having the thought of hurting her. "Let's go… give them… privacy."

Jasper followed me to the school while Rosalie shot me a glare. Emmett got her to begin walking but I could see that it was incredibly hard for her to watch Edward with this girl. She wanted her gone as much as Jazz.

When we were going through the day, I saw another vision that gave me hope. Edward was going to talk to her at lunch in the cafeteria instead of sitting with us. As we all met in the hallway, I warned the others. Rosalie glared down at me. "Rose…" Emmett rubbed her shoulders before she shrugged him off.

No one said anything else. When we walked by I beamed at him, giving him an encouraging smile. _Can I talk to Bella now?_

"Keep out of it." He responded under his breath.

My lips moved into a pout then and my shoulders slumped. Jasper put his hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. I thought to Edward while we kept walking, _Fine. Be stubborn. It's only a matter of time. Besides, don't forget about today's biology lab… you cannot go._

He nodded at my reminder.

I watched through my own way when Bella would enter the cafeteria. "She's coming." The others acknowledged me and held their breath. She would glance at us for Edward. "Act natural, she will look here before scanning the room for him."

"Of course she will." Rosalie shoved her thumb through her apple in anger.

Jessica Stanley saw Edward staring. "Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Once the girls looked at him he motioned with his finger for Bella to join him. "Does he mean you?" Jessica scowled.

"Maybe he needs help with his bio homework? I better go see what he wants…"

I held my breath as he dragged in her scent. _You can do this_.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asked as she pulled the chair out and sat across him.

"This is… different."

Emmett sighed. "I'll say." Rosalie smacked his shoulder in response.

"Well… I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." Edward hesitated.

_That's the line you went with?_ I rolled my eyes. Edward had been without a companion for way too long to act natural.

Bella looked confused. "You know I don't have any idea what you mean."

He smiled in response. "I know. I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you."

She didn't turn around before responding. "They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though."

She swallowed loud enough for us to hear.

Edward laughed. "You look worried."

"No. Surprised, actually. What brought this on?"

Rosalie chuckled darkly. "Idiocy."

Edward ignored her and answered Bella. "I told you. I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

"Giving up?"

"Yes… giving up trying to be good."

I moaned to myself. He was so bad at talking to her.

Bella shook her head. "So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

Edward paused. "Friends…"

"Or not…" she mumbled.

He smiled. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you, Bella.

Her eyebrows got flustered. "You say that a lot."

Edward nodded his head. "Well you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it."

I looked at the others as they hung on to every word he said to her. "Privacy people. We should get going anyways. The bell is about to ring. Edward has to skip for health purposes. Blood type day in bio."

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett got up with me and we all dumped out trays. All untouched, except for the apple that Rosalie had destroyed in her rage. I glanced at Edward and shot him another encouraging smile. This would go better if we gave him privacy.


End file.
